Will fate step in?
by me.me.me.you
Summary: Sarly is a freshman, she has had a crush on the same guy Austin since the beginning of 8th grade, When Sarly's best guy friend, Jake, becomes "un-available" she begins to fall for him. But does she really like him? Or Austin? She keeps hoping fate will be in her favor, and since there isn't anything she can do about it she finds herself thinking. Will Fate Step In? Please Read )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry it's not really Auslly stuff, review and if it's disliked I'll delete =) **

** This is not very thought out, I'm writing to get out stress, and express feelings, I apologize for grammar mistakes and ect. but I don't have time to proof read, so please don't be bothered by it.**

**Chapter One:**

I sit in my bed unable to sleep, as a scroll through the contacts in my phone. I look at the time it's still only 9:30pm, too early to sleep, kinda late to texts, I stop scrolling as I pass my crushes contact, Austin. I contemplate, should I text him? With out really know what I'm doing I type in the words, "Hey what's up?" and push send. Once it sends I bury my face in my pillow, "I'm so stupid," I think to myself, "I look needy, and easy."

Just then my phone vibrates, I hold it in my hand screen down before I flip it over holding my breath, my screen reads "New message from: **678-134-5532"

I knew it was my Ex-best friend, I considered deleting it with out reading it but I pushed "View message" and read the content "Hey, Sarly, I really miss talking can't we work things out." I delete the message and turn my back to my phone, mumbling to myself "We could of if you hadn't of lied to so much."

I get out of bed and turn on the light, I opened the dairy which was on my bed and grabbed a pen, I began to write.

"Lacy texted me again, It's hard, I try to forget her number but she texts and I remember it again, not to mention we've know each other since 6th grade so of course I know her number by heart. I wish she would have never screwed things up, she didn't have to steal Jake's number from my phone! She knew I he was my only guy friend, she knew I wouldn't be cool with it. And she lied about it to, she had promises to stop texting him..."

I stopped writing because I knew I had written what happened that December night in my dairy too many times to count. Every page expressed the same story, for the past 2 months. I was so lonely, but I knew writing on some paper wouldn't help so I closed the notebook and got back in bed, I resumed scrolling through my contacts, 9:45pm, still not tired. "I could text Sammy," I thought, "She has stepped in and been a good friend during this whole ordeal. No she is so busy with school, I don't want to wake her, or keep her up late." I go to my messages and stare at the one I sent to Austin, hoping if i stared long enough it would un-send. In my anger I deleted it. I put my phone on the charger and turn my back to it again.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, but I just kept thinking about Austin, I began to enter my imaginary world were Austin asked me to be his, which I had played out in millions of ways millions of times, but i resisted, "What's the point of imagining if it'll never me real." i Scolded myself, then I began to think about Jake, although i didn't like like him, he was attractive and maybe he actually liked me, he did talk to me often, well not as often now that Lacy texts him.

I fell asleep thinking about what it would be like if Jake asked me out, even though deep down i knew he never would, I knew no-one would.

** the number i used was not real, i just made it up.

Okay thanks for reading I'll add more tonight, please review it if you liked it, and follow, =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, I just wanna say sorry it's under Austin and Ally even though it has nothing to do with it. Once I get the bad reviews I know are coming I'll delete it.**

Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My alarm screams at to to aware me that it's 6:15, I look at the tiny red letters in the top right hand corner of the alarm they say "Mon." Makes sense, being as yesterday was Sunday, but I had wished so hard that when I woke up it could be Friday, or even Thursday. I pushed the snooze and buried my face in my pillow, then I remembered I texted Austin last night, so I quickly grabbed my phone, to see if I got any new messages but there are none, I put my phone back down and stare at the ceiling. I decide to skip my snooze and begin getting ready, I pick up some grey jeans from the floor and grab my favorite plaid shirt from the closet, then I put on the blue beanie that I rarely left the house with out. I liked the way it looked on me, it made me look older, although I was fifteen I often got mistaken for a thirteen year old, more then actually, always.

I put on my black converse and grabbed my backpack, I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bagel to eat, I didn't bother the toast it. I threw a sandwich my mom had made be before she went to work into my backpack, even though i knew I wouldn't eat it, I'd probably give it to Jake, or Austin. I put in the headphones for my iPod and blast Taylor Swift's We Are Never Ever Getting Back to Together, which was located in the playlist that held all my song that applied to being made at Lacy, such as Apologize (Timberland), Haunted (Taylor Swift), Little Bit Stronger (Sara Evans), Your Not Sorry (Taylor Swift) and all the others that fell into that category.

I walked out my door and began the short walk to the bus stop, I look at my watch it was only 6:30 and the bus wouldn't be there for five more minutes, so I walked extremely slow, I didn't want to hang around at the bus stop, I didn't really know anyone in my neighborhood and they were mostly Juniors so they didn't talk to me, even the few other Freshmans ignored my presence ninety percent of the time. So I just waited to turn the corner to the bus stop, i wait til I saw the bus pull up. Then I took my seat in the middle of the bus.

My playlist had reached Your Not Sorry when we pulled up to Jake's stop, he was talking to some girls at the stop, typical Jake. He always did seem to be a chick magnet, that's probably why Lace stole his number from my phone.

Jake sat down next to me, "Hey twin, you look gloomy today what's up?" (Twin is our nick name for each other because we have much in common) He pleaded, I smiled "Oh I just didn't get much sleep." I lied. "Hey so Lacy goes to our school right." He ask me. "No, I've told you she goes to the private school on Main street, called WTP." I said slightly irritated because I didn't like talking about Lacy, the jerk stole a number of a guy she never met from my phone, and lied. I became angry again thinking about it, Jake didn't notice he was still confused. "So who sits behind me in social studies?" He asked. "That's Laury." I said. " A light seemed to go off in his head, "That's right!" he exclaimed. I just nodded.

I began to think back to when I first met Jake, it was 8th grade, when I met Austin, I had switch school zones and was new, I had gone to school with Lacy but thank goodness I don't anymore. Jake, Austin & I had always gotten along well since day one but I didn't start really talking to Jake until Christmas Break that's when I got his number. I was weird being friends with a guy, well not weird but different, I personally liked it better, I had promised myself I'd never make a friends with a girl again, too much drama. But being friends with guys was hard, I guess just because I didn't know if they liked liked me or if I should like like them.

Jake interrupted my thoughts, "Hey can I ask you something?" He begged "Um yeah sure I guess." I responded "Like really this is serious, I know we joke around a lot but I really want to say something." he said in a flat tone which made me aware he wasn't joking, "Yeah, sure Jake." I said with a bit on tension / excitement / wonder. "Was he gonna ask me out? Did Jake like me?" I thought "I mean I don't like like him, i don't think, I mean he is attractive I just like being friends, but maybe I would be is girlfriend, we would be cute, and he is adorable, but I just like Austin so much more and they are best friends, and I don't want to complicate things." My mind was racing waiting for the question, and considering the answer, If he did ask me out I'd say no, I'd say let's just be friends, yep that was the plan.

"Should I ask Lacy out?" Jake questioned.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT I LISTED. **

**Okay that's it for chapter 2 hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont think anyone is reading this but here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

My jaw dropped, luckily Jake was looking at his phone so I was able to get over the shock. I should of known this would happen, Lacy always gets to guys, and I mean always!

I finally think of something to say after an awkward silence, "well you won't see her much." I tell Jake, "well weekends and evenings, I mean we only live 20minutes away from each other" i can't think of anything else to say, I just stare into Jake's eyes, I notice for the first time that they are a greenish color, the smile on his face is priceless as he reads through texts Lacy sent him. He turns and looks at me "your her best friend, can you find out if she likes me?" Jake asks, "umm, Jake, the thing is..." I try to explain that we don't talk but those magical green eyes stared into mine and ever inch of his face seemed to beg to for a yes as he asked "please?" how could I resist? "yeah, course Jake." I say, the bus stops and we stand up "you are the BEST!" he exclaims as he scoops me into a big hug, I try to hid how much o enjoyed it and pick up my backpack, "see ya around." I say with a smile, and get off the bus.

I walk into school and to my locker which is one away from Austin's I don't even say hi, not meaning to be rude but just um-aware he was there. I unlock the locker and get my science books out, "hey Sarly" Austin says to me as I'm retrieving my books. I look up, "oh hey Austin" I say gloomily, and then fake a smile to make up for it. Austin doesn't notice, he never does, he hasn't ever really talked to me outside of school and wouldn't know if I was having a bad day even if it was written on my forehead. I smile again and walk away, "hey Sarly wait up." I turn around hoping he is gonna confess his love for me. "we need to meet up to work on our project." he says. I hold back disappointment and respond "yeah just text me." "cant I broke my phone waiting to another one in the mail." he replies, I almost give a real smile knowing he hasn't ignore my text, but the thought of Lacy and Jake as a couple returns to my mind and I show no emotion. "okay email me or something then I've gotta go though." I say, then walk to science.

The rest of school was long a boring but I couldn't help finding reasons to look at Jake, his smile, his hair, his eyes, and everything about him were so attractive, his muscles were recognizable but not freakishly large or even too large but just defined and perfect. He played football as a quarterback in eight grade and made the freshmen basketball team so it made sense. I tried to divert my thoughts from him "I do not like him, it's just jealousy, you like Austin." but the more I told myself this the less I believed it, sure Austin is perfect in every way but I was focusing so much on him I didn't noticed Jake as much.

When I finally get home I sit on my bed and get out my phone I typed in Lacy's number which I knew by heart and ask "do you like Jake?" I hovered my thumb over the send button. I can't let Jake down I said I would, I have to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't, I just couldn't force myself to push the send. I was mad at Lacy and nothing was gonna change that, no way could I help her get the guy I like. Not with out him knowing I like him. Wait did I just admit to liking him!?

I pull out my phone and text my friend Sammy "I think I like Jake?" she responds quickly "I knew this would happen you two text too much to just be friends" "yeah." I tell her "but he likes Lacy." "oh, Sarly Im sorry. He must not be The One then" she says trying to comfort me. I start a new message this time to Jake. "hey, I should of told you this but Lacy and I don't talk anymore, So I can't really ask her if she likes you." I push the send, and wait for a reply. "Sarly why did you agree? What happened between you? Wanna all talk about it? Your two of my best friends I want you to get along."

I get mad hearing the fact that he considers her a friend I lash out on him "Geeze Jake, your so stupid! You like a girl you've never met! A girl who stole your number from me, and you ask me to find out if she likes you! What a jerk. do it yourself!" I don't even think, I just push send. He doesn't respond and I start to feel bad I begin typing my apology and but receive a phone call.

"Call from Jake." I answer, "look Jake I shouldn't of said that," he cuts me off "Sarly tell me the truth, do you like me?" an awkward silence creeps in as I consider if I should lie to him so I don't mess up chances with Austin. I begin my response "Jake, I.." he cuts me off again "you better not lie to me Sarly Smith" i knew I couldnt continue in my lie "yes, Jake I like you, but you like Lacy and I don't want you to hate me. Please forgive me?" the phone line drops no response. I call him back but he doesn't answer.

I put my face in my pillow a hold back tears, I should of lied! Just then I hear a ring at the door, I walk downstairs and look into the peak-hole.  
With a real smile I open the door.

**Sorry for the short chapters I just wanted to leave it up to the readers, who is at the door? Austin? Jake? Or just a Sammy with chocolate and funny movies?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review and follow if you like, I am considering stopping this Fic, and just being a reader not a writer, so let me know if you want me to keep going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discontinued!**

There are no followers, and no reviews so I am sure you wont be sad to find out this story is over, discontinued. I doubt anyone cares but if you do want it to be finished then contact me and i'll consider bringing it back.

Bye


End file.
